1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of visual measuring techniques, and in particular to a method and apparatus for measuring reflective intensity of display surface.
2. The Related Arts
The majority of displays of various equipments are reflective to various degrees. When the equipment is used in a bright working ambient, the surface of the equipment display will be affected by the reflection of the ambiental light and result in poor readability.
Therefore, it is imperative to know the reflective intensity of the display surface so as to adjust the luminance of the display in order to improve the readability. The known method for measuring the luminance is usually by a luminance meter. However, the luminance meter is unable to directly measure the reflective intensity of the surface of a visual perception-based display operating in a bright ambient. Other measuring means often requires auxiliary equipments, which is often inaccessible or difficult to operate by the user.